Story of the temple/Flashback of the past
Here is how they discovered the mystery of the temple in The Jedi Knights of Zootopia. Soon, They came into a deep part of the Temple. Nick Wilde: Will you look at that. Connie: It must of been abandoned for years. (looks on the ground) Hey look, A Lightsaber! And several more! (picks one up and activates it which ignites green blades) All these Lightsabers are Crossguard ones! Princess Yuna: Have you ever seen anything like those, Judy? Judy Hopps: No, I've never seen anything like it. But I thought that only Mabel, Kylo Ren, Buzz Lightyear, Donald, and Douglas had crossguard Lightsabers. Ahsoka Tano: Not exactly. During the old Republican far before Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Many Jedi and Sith weilded only Crossguard Lightsabers. They're ancient designs. Then, The Journals glowed of the untold vision. Princess Yuna: Guys, I think I'm getting something. Connie: So am I. The Journals then point to one of the columns in the temple. Judy Hopps: Wow. Nick Wilde: I'll be darned. Princess Yuna: I can sense a vision. When they walk up to it the Journals glowing brighter. Soon, Something starts to appear on the column. Connie: What is that? And then a flashback vision appears, As it shows Ahsoka's battle with Darth Vader. Darth Vader: It was foretold that you would be here, Our long awaited meeting has come at last. Ahsoka Tano: I'm glad I'd give you something to look forward to. Darth Vader: (deactivates his saber) We need not be adversaries. The Emperor will show you mercy, If you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found. Ahsoka Tano: There are no Jedi! You and your Inquisitors have seen to that. Darth Vader: Perhaps this child will confess what you will not. Ahsoka Tano: I was beginning to believe I knew who you were, behind that mask. But it's impossible, My master could never be as vile as you. Darth Vader: Anakin Skywalker was weak, I destroyed him. Ahsoka Tano: Then I will avenge his death. Darth Vader: Revenge is not the Jedi Way. Ahsoka Tano: I am no Jedi. (activates her Lightsabers) Darth Vader: (activates his Lightsaber) The 2 then start clashing their sabers at different angles. At last, Their long awaited duel has come. As they continue clashing their sabers against each other, Ahsoka Force pushes Vader. As they continue clashing sabers again and come into a blade lock. But Vader Force pushes her down to the ground. Ahsoka Tano: Ahh! Then the flashback skips ahead, to where Ahsoka Tano then leaps onto Vader and clashes sabers again and then she slashes his mask. Darth Vader: AAAH!!! Ezra Bridger: Ahsoka, Come on, Hurry! Darth Vader: Ahsoka. Ahsoka looks back and Vader's mask has a deep gash in it, Showing the face of Anakin. Anakin Skywalker: Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano: Anakin. Ezra looks back as Ahsoka stands. Ahsoka Tano: I won't leave you! Not this time. Darth Vader: Then you will die. (activates his saber as he slowly walks up to Ahsoka) Ezra Bridger: Ahsoka! Ezra tries to run to help, But Ahsoka Force pushes him back and she blocks Vader's saber with her own. Ezra Bridger: No! NO!!! Then the temple shuts as the flashback ends Nick Wilde: (in complete shock) Judy Hopps: I don't believe it. I can't believe it! Nick Wilde: Ahsoka. I can't believe what I just say. You mean to say, You actually fought your former Padawan Master as his Sith Lord form? Ahsoka Tano: Yes, It's true. Nick Wilde: Well, What're the odds one on that? Ahsoka Tano: Now you all know the truth about my past. Connie: Ahsoka.... Princess Yuna: What happened afterwards? Ahsoka Tano: I drove my sabers into the floor and before Vader could strike me down, Ezra's future self pulled me clear just the temple collapsed. Then after a while I returned and Vader had already left by then. Judy Hopps: We're so sorry, Ahsoka. We're so sorry that happened to you. (as a tear streams down her cheek) Back at Golden Oaks Library, Luna, Hiro, Snowdrop, and Solarna are playing with Isamu while Green Bills and Novel takes care of things. Princess Luna: How's my little Isamu? How are you? Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Luna: Who's ready for some fun? Green Bills: Let's hope Yuna and Connie make it back home soon. Prince Isamu: (embracing his mother) Princess Luna: (chuckles) Vice Principal Luna: They will come, Green Bills. All we can do is keep waiting. Novel: (looking at a photograph of herself, Green Bills, and Banker Bills) My little Connie, How I wish your grandfather was here to witness your bravery and nobility. Green Bills: (placing his hoof on his wife's shoulder) Don't worry, Novel. Connie will be back home, And my father's spirit will live on in our hearts. We've trusted Yuna her happiness and her friendship. And for her training our daughter. Novel: (feeling better) I hope you're right, dear. Princess Solarna: I miss Yuna so much. Princess Luna: We all do, Solarna. Don't worry, She will be back. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Meanwhile, Yuna's friends and cousins were getting worried about Yuna and Connie. Princess Flurry Heart: I miss Yuna and Connie. Mabel Pines: Me too, I hope they'll be back home soon. Sunburst (Human): They will be back, You'll see. Dipper Pines: Sunburst is right, We can't give up hope now. Back with Yuna, Connie, Ahsoka, Nick and Judy, Connie spoke with Ahsoka about the true meaning of the Jedi way. Connie: Ahsoka, You do know how much it means to me about being a Jedi Knight. Do you? Ahsoka Tano: Of course I do, Connie. It is never too late for your own chance, You just have to be true to yourself. Connie: I just wish that time will come sooner. Judy Hopps: It will, Connie. We're never giving up on you. Nick Wilde: Because you are so much more then just a Padawan Giraffe. We believe in you, Con. Connie: (smiles) Thanks, Guys. Princess Yuna: Come on, Let's keep going. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225